1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-(lower alkyl)-3-(substituted)-pyrazolo[1,5-a]-1,3,5-triazin-4(3H)-ones which have demonstrated activity as angiotensin II (AII) antagonists and are therefore useful in alleviating angiotensin induced hypertension and for treating congestive heart failure.